Antsy
Antsy is a fan character by SaenihpNnylf. Character Info Antsy is a purple rabbit with a beady eyes that are constantly either unfocused or locked in on a shiny thing, her ears flop back and forth independently from each other at speeds that are almost impossible to follow. She is extremely anti-social but often ends up involuntarily interacting with someone because of her constant quest for shiny things. Though many may take her behavior as extremely childish, she will very quickly become extremely violent if another character tries to stop her from getting something she's after. However, she has little to no knowledge in combat and is therefore basically doomed if that character fights back in anyway. She often gets in mix-ups with Sniffles' inventions due to their shininess and accidently activates them. She is incapable of understanding the concept of death either from other characters or herself making her extremely dangerous with a complete lack of both remorse and fear. Though she is anthropomorphic, she can be taking as rather animalistic, compared to other characters. Due to her blind obsession, her deaths usually involve burns, impalement, electrocution, or another character. Backstory At a much younger age, Antsy was much like her brother Cuddles, often joining him on his dangerous stunts and facing the consequences just as well. However, one day when she was fifteen, one of these stunts wound her up in a coma with very severe brain damage. After a year and a half, she woke up in the hospital, but was in a completely vegetative state not seeming to be able to recognize, process, or learn anything, even herself and would regularly starve to death because she couldn’t be convinced that she needs food and every time she died and came back, she was still in the same state. Needing her to recognize at least something, Dr. Lumpy, who was in charge of her treatment, decided to try to teach her about something much simpler, shine. It took a long time but he obviously succeeded in teaching her what’s shiny versus what isn’t, even eventually learning the word and through this was even able to get her to eat by putting edible glitter in her food. However, this was as far as he was able to get not making any progress on anything else. He also found later that her balance was extremely thrown off as she has trouble getting to her feet without falling over. Unfortunately, Cuddles did not see this as progress and after two more years without any change but a growing obsession since shiny is the only thing she knew and it was better than non-shiny things, he decided that though she is his sister, she doesn’t know that, so if she doesn’t care, why should he. Lumpy tried to talk him out of this decision but when they went back to the room, they found that Antsy had escaped out the window and neither of them had seen her since. Episodes Starring #A Little Antsy Featuring #Can't Stop the Heating Appearances TBA Fates Deaths *'A Little Antsy': Crushed by Test Dumby's dead body. *'Can't Stop the Heating': Body melted by the slide. Injuries *'Sometime Before the Series': Is put into a coma receiving very severe brain damage. (Permanent) Kills Survival Rate Fan Regular Episodes: 0% Trivia *Her personality can often be comparable to Nutty. *She has an IQ of 13.5. *The only word she ever says is "Shiny!" when she first spots something but is otherwise silent and surprisingly hard to detect. *She is one of the few characters that never screams. *Despite being a rabbit, she is very cat-like. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Female Characters Category:Stupid characters Category:Free to Use Category:Feral characters